A Fowl experience with a Pleasant vampire
by DarkFaery18
Summary: Three way crossover. One-shot. Artemis fowl, Skulduggery Pleasant and Darren Shan. Darren takes Artemis blood while on the hunt for Steve, Skulduggery wants to take Artemis to the Sanctuary and Artemis just wants them to leave him alone. Rated T.


**A Fowl experience with a Pleasant Vampire**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, Artemis Fowl or Darren Shan. Even though I want to own Larten. *pouts*_

_This is a one-shot. I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Oh by the way this takes place during the search for the vampeze lord (DS), before the first skulduggery pleasant book and during the third Artemis Fowl book. _

**Darren's P.O.V **

I walked down the alley and watched Mr Crespley knock a young boy out. I felt bad that we had to do it but we had no other choice. I watched Mr Crespley make a small cut on the boy's arm. I reached out to take a small bit of the boy's blood. When I was finished, Mr Crespley sealed the cut. I looked at the boy. He couldn't have been more than fourteen and yet he wore a suit. I also noticed that he had neat black hair.

Suddenly I felt that something was wrong. "Mr Crespley, do you think that he could be important or famous?" I asked thinking about the suit the boy wore. "Perhaps." He stated. Then they heard the unmasked footsteps walking towards them.

"We know you are there." Mr Crepsley stated. I could see the man but somehow I couldn't believe my eyes. "You're a skeleton." I managed to sound unsurprised. He ignored me. "Why did you kill the boy?" He asked. "I didn't kill him." I told him pointing at the boy. Sure enough his chest was rising and falling.

"But vampires are meant to kill when they feed." The skeleton man said surprised. "No we don't." I said starting to get annoyed. "Who are you anyway?" "Darren." Mr Crespley warned. I didn't care. I glared at the skeleton. "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant, a detective. I was looking for that young man."

"How are you a skeleton?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I saw Mr Crepsley sigh. "Magic." the detective told me. I glanced at him curiously. Then the boy moved slightly and we all knew he was awake and heard our conversation. "Damn." I swore. The boy shifted himself up and stared at us with unblinking eyes. "Mr Fowl, Glad to see that you alive. I have important business to discuss with you." Skulduggery told the boy.

The boy stood up and dusted himself off. "Yes, well Mr Pleasant I however do not want to talk business with you." He turned to leave but found himself face to face with Mr Crepsley. "Excuse me." He tried to barge past him but the vampire held him firmly in place. "This is ridiculous. I am stuck in an alley way with two vampires and a skeleton. " It was at that moment that the air shimmered behind Skulduggery.

I stood back wondering what the world was happening when Skulduggery pointed his gun near the air. I saw Fowl's eyes go wide. "Mr Pleasant, I would refrain from shooting your gun." a female elf said appearing over his head. I stared. This was officially the weirdest moment in my life. "Ah, Captain Short maybe if you had not appeared over my head, I wouldn't have to consider it." I noticed Fowl had gone wide eyed. "You know each other?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes" they responded together. "But Holly, how?" Fowl asked. Wait... Fowl must know the elf. Maybe I shouldn't have been more surprised at this stage but I was. "Haven works with the Sanctuary to make sure that humans don't find out about us." Holly Short explained. I was still confused.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?!" I asked. "Mr. Fowl knows some things he shouldn't and I have to take him back to my head quarters. Holly is here to help me. And you... well you confuse me." Skulduggery explained. I relaxed slightly. "I'm a half vampire. I don't kill when I feed. I can walk around in the sun. Oh and I'm meant to be tracking someone who will destroy the whole world." I explained with a smirk.

Skulduggery looked at me as if I had two heads. "You are not like the vampires I know." He shook his head. After that we said goodbye and parted ways but I will always know that I will never experience something as weird as that again.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
